Secretos de un desconocido
by Zero Asakura
Summary: Aparece alguien que perdio la memoria en ciudad domino, alguien lleno de secretos y misterios por descubrir, junto a muchos otros personajes misteriosos...
1. Default Chapter

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi fic...**

**Dark Magician Girl - aclaro, yugioh y sus personajes no de zero y este fic no lo hace para ganar dinero sino solo como fan de yugioh asi que no lo demanden)**

**Bueno... pondria mas cosas pero si no empiezo rapido me van a matar(mira a los hermanos kaiba, a yugi, a el espiritu del faraon, a tea, a teana, a bakura y a marik preocupado)**

**Tea - Recuerda avisar que luego esto se convertira un crossover**

**Yugi - Tea... ya lo hiciste**

**Marik(con el cetro del milenio pero ahora desposeido) Mas te vale que te apures y comiences este fic o me obnligaras a usar el cetro del milenio**

**zero (en un monton de papeles) - si, ya va, ya va**

**---------------------------------------------------------------SECRETOS DE UN DESCONOCIDO---------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Era un dia normal en ciudad domino, lo unico que llamaba la atencion era la densa neblina muy densa que habia)**

**(Y aki en un callejon oscuro aparece de entre la niebla un joven de pelo negromedio largo, ojos marrones,**

**1,70 de altura que viste con pantalon de jean y campera de jean ambas color azul oscuro, no se ve que tiene bajo la campera ya que esta esta cerrada y con una mochila negra en la espalda)...**

**Zero - ...Donde estoy?**

**(mira a todos lados tratando de reconocer algo pero no solo no logra identificar a nada ni nadie, de repente el ve a una chica y nota que ya ella lo estaba viendo de antes)**

**Zero - Perdon, sabes donde estamos?**

**- Pues, esto es ciudad domino y no me parece seas de por aqui, de donde eres?**

**Zero - ermmm, yo[de donde soy?]**

**Anna Hikaru - Yo soy a Anna Hikaru y supongo que debes ser uno de los tantos que llegamos aqui de manera misteriosa... en fin, esto es ciudad domino y creo que volveremos a vernos muy pronto...**

**(se va y desaparece en medio de la neblina)**

**(Zero va caminando, cuando se da cuenta esta frente a una gran mansion, desafortunadamente para el, se encuentra con Seto Kaiba y como no podia ver por la neblina tropieza con el)**

**Seto - OYE... MIRA POR DONDE VAS**

**Zero - Dis... disculpa**

**Seto - Con eso no alcanza(llama a alguien atras de la reja)**

**Toma esto...(le da un disco de duelo a zero)**

**Zero - Que... ¿Ppara que es esto?**

**Seto - Debi haberme imaginado que eras un fracasado que no sabe ni de duelo de cartas, mira te lo hare simple, **

**(muestra varios mazos de cartas)**

**elije un mazo y jugaremos duelo de cartas, si tu pierdes deberas hacer lo que quiera**

**si tu ganas [lo cual creo imposible] te quedaras un millon de yen y te perdonare**

**(saca un telefono celular) preparenme un campo de duelo en el centro comercial ya**

**(una media hora despues ya en el centro comercial)**

**Seto [8000 puntos de vida] - Voy a comenzar poniendo a Neo el guerrero magico en modo de defenza[1700def] y pondre 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno**

**Zero [5500 puntos de vida] - Yo... yo voy a...**

**(oye la voz de alguiuen mas de... ningun lugar, al tiemo que dentro de su bolso si se viese se veria brillar una piramide escalonada color rojo que parece a escala)**

**[soy yo zeros, no te preocupes te ayudare]**

**(los ojos de zero se vuelven grises)**

**pondre una carta en modo de ataque boca abajo y 2 cartas magicas boca abajo y terminare mi turno**

**Seto - Vaya... veo que estas desesperado or terminar esto, bien voy a poner a un monstruo boca abajo en modo defensa y te atacare con neo para terminar mi turno**

**(mirada maliciosa en zero/zeros)**

**(la carta boca abajo era mystical sand y por eso seto pierde 200 puntos de vida**

**)**

**Zeros - bien, voy a sacrificar a mystical sand para llamar a la maga oscura y usare la carta libro de artes oscuras para aumentar su ataque y atacare con ella**

**(seto mira sorprendido, habia perdido muchos puntos de vida, ya no tenia que seguir "jugando")**

**Seto - vaya... creo que tu te lo buscaste, sacrificare los 2 monstruos boca abajo para invocar a el dragon blanco ojiazul**

**Zeros - -) caistes en mi trampa, (sa de vuelta una de las cartas boca abajo)fisura!**

**Seto - solo fue suerte-+++(termina su turno)**

**Zeros - (da vulta otra carta boca abajo "revive al monstruo" y revive al dragon blanco ojiazul) **

**Ataken (maga oscura y dragon blanco ojiezul atacan los puntos de vida de seto directamente y eso reduce tus puntos de vida a 0XD**

**Seto - Esto no se quedara asi, se acerca a zero**

**Mokuba - calmate hermano, recuerda tu promesa**

**Seto - Quien lo diria, es como aquella vez...**

****************Flashback***********************

**(Un dia, en la casota d seto xD , en su habitación aparece una niebla extraña x donde llega una chica misteriosa **

**(la misma con la que zero se encontr antes) **

**al mundo de Yugioh, jejeje, luego me encuentra con mokuba **

**, y lo persige xq kería saber en donde estaba y como vio q era un peke niño no lo habia atakado solo lo persigio x toda la casota, en eso q voy corriendo tras el, se choko con un "camion"!!! XDDD **

**(seto es mucho + alto q ella ¡-¡, ella mide 1.52 cm y seto: 1.87, si no mal recuerda pero era x los 80)**

** el le cuestiona d como entro, a la casa y demases y  terminaron en un duelo , ella le gano xq el se confio demasiado, creyendo q una pekeña no lo podría ganar) ***************Fin del Flashback*******************

**(se oye yugi, tea y joey que gritan cosas a zero felicitandole)**

**(seto le da el dinero que le habia prometido a zero y se va)**

**(akello que parece una piramide escalonada de jugete en la mochila brilla de nuevo y la mirada de zero vuelve a la normalidad)**

**Zero - guau... ni sikiera se omo lo hiceXD**

**creo que con esto podre comprarme una casa y vivir un tiempo[aunke sigo pensando que estoy olvidando algo]**

**yugi - eso que hiciste fue increible, eres de por aqui?**

**zero - no, llegue hace poco a la ciudad**

**tea - y porque viniste a la ciudad?**

**zero - a decir verdad fue por accidente**

**yugi - no entiendo lo que quieres decir**

**zero - olvidalo... es algo complicado**

**(dentro de la mente de yugi)**

**[yami - oye, siento que el tiene alguna relacion con los articulos del milenio]**

**[yugi - pero no creo que sea malo, ademas si nos hacemos sus amigos podremos saber mas y confiar en el]**

**[yami - esta bien pero dudo que funcione]**

**zero - supongo nos veremos luego**

**(ya luego de unos minutos esta por un parque, zero le llama la atencion una chica de pelo marron largo y ojos marrones que viste una blusa beige y pantalon a cadera gris y botas negras, con un reloj extraño... ¿con aretes y collar de calabaza?)**

**(zero confundido parpadea, algo en esa chica le llamaba la atencion pero nisiquiera estaba seguro de que, luego de que pardadeo, ella ya no estaba ahi)**

**(en otro lugar durante la noche, en una habitacion)**

**Tea - Hay algo extraño, asi no podre dormir**

**Marik - Que ocurre cariño?**

**Tea - No puedo dejar de pensar sobre ese joven que vencio a seto, estaba perdiendo y de repente su mirada cambio y parecia como si de repente de un mal duelista se hubiera convertido en un duelista mejor incluso que yugi... crees que tambien tenga un articulo del milenio?**

**Marik - No creo eso posible, ya que los articulos del milenio son solo 7 y... nada olvidalo [Solo que se acerque el dia pero pense que teniamos mas tiempo]**

**Tea - (mirando un reloj) discupame pero... debo irme... (se sonroja) cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa volando**

**Marik - No te preocupes... buena suerte y cuidate**

**(tea se va de ahi... ¿por la ventana?)**

**(marik se queda mirando la ventana mientras piensa - [Debo investigar sobre esto... si llego el tiempo habra que apresurr las cosas antes de que sea tarde... si es que no lo es ya]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, esto es muy cansado, al menos para ser el 1er capitulo, ya que no tengo mensajes ya que recien lo subo, en fin espero les guste y, dejen reviews, esto va a ser dificil sin ayuda de ustedes**

**creo que fue muy corto(porlomenos para mi)**

**por eso recuerden hacer click en el botoncito ese de abajo que dice submit review asi me ayudan y pueda hacerlo mejor**


	2. Capitulo2

**bueno, agradesco los reviews que recibi tanto directa como indirectamente**

**ahora, vamos al fic**

**--------------------------------------------SECRETOS DE UN DESCONOCIDO-----------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------CAPITULO2 ------------------------------------------------**

**(en un parque la chica misteriosa, anna hikari, se le ve combatiendo contra otra, e medio de una densa neblina,**

**contra una chica de pelo negro largo, y ojos rojos, no combaten ni en duelo de cartas ni cuero a cuerpo, es como si usasen energias y fuerzas que son dificiles de comprender y explicar, justo cuando la de los ojos rojos estaba por vencer aparece Zero,**

**pero con sus ojos grises, es zeros para ser precisos e interrumpe la pelea al aparecer ya que la chica de los ojos rojos desaparecio e la neblina, luego que desapareciese desaparecio la neblina tambien, luego zeros toma la piramide escalononada roja miniatura, y desaparece)**

**(reaparece dentro de kaiba land, aun cuando este lugar sigue cerrado, y usa las escaleras para ir a uno de los subsuelos mas bajos, saca una baldoza y toma un extraño objeto de metal que brilla en color cambiante)**

**(luego desaparece y no se le ve mas, en secreto mientras tanto era vigilado sus movimientos or la chica de los ojos rojos y aparece una sombra atras de ella)**

**- Deberiamos detenerlo ahora, si logra terminarlo nuestros planes se arruina...(ella le interrumpe)**

**- No, dejemos que el sea el que de los primeros pasos, podrian ayudarnos sin saberlo(ella cambia la forma de su cuerpo y su pelo se vuelve rubio, sus ojos grises yambos desaparecen)**

**.................................................................................................................................**

**(yugi esta durmiendo aunque se quedo dormido con el romecabezas del milenio puesto,**

**esta teniendo una pesadilla)**

**(se ve a si mismo en egipto en medio de la noche en el cuerpo de yami, aunque le parece extraño, que en un pasillo de una de las piramides esten esas lapidas,**

**iguales a los monstruos del duelo de monstruos, pero intactas como si no hubiera pasado ningun tiempo desde que fueron sellados)**

**(de repente se ve un brillo en el cielo y cae una especie de rayo que da de lleno en un lugar no muy lejos, de repente una extraña energia cubre a todo y a todos y todos quedan dormidos incluido yami, de repente se desmaya, luego se ve a si mismo atrapado dentro del rompecabezas del milenio y este se desarma)  
(despierta)**

**(aparece el abuelo de yugi) - Que te pasa yugi, estas bien?**

**yugi - si abuelo, solo fue una pesadilla**

**- esta bien, estare en la cocina(se va)**

**Yugi - yami, viste eso?**

**yami - si, parece ser que estoy comenzando a recordar algo...**

**(ahora donde vive marik ishtar)**

**marik - (desperto agitado tambien)(entra ishizu)**

**ishizu - Que te pasa hermano, estas bien?**

**Marik - No estoy seguro, tuve un sueño MUY extraño y creo tiene relacion con las escrituras y el faraon**

**ishizu - sera mejor que te calmes, luego me lo contaras, despues de todo todo indica que la ltima profecia se cumplira y debemos prepararnos**

**(tea tambien) [ ese sueño. egipto, ese chico, ESE, ese, es el mismo del centro comercial que derroto a seto, estaba ahi, luego cayo ese rayo, y cuando desperte ya no estaba y... naa, debio ser un simple sueño]**

**(zero despierta en una casa no muy grande que se compro, ciertamente el tuvo un sueño realmente extraño, aunque creia haber recordado algo)**

**zero [mejor me voy, habia acordado encontrarme con esa tal ishizu aunque no se para que puede quererme](se termina de vestir y se va hacia un museo)**

**zero - (se acerca a un guerdia) disculpe, se encuantra la señorita ishtar?**

**- si, por favor acompañeme**

**(lo lleva a una parte del museo, junto a unas escrituras, iguales a unas de su sueño)**

**ishizu - bien, veo que viniste, tengo unas cosas que hablar contigo, por cierto, trajiste esas cosas**

**zero - ah, si (saca su bolso y lo abre viendose 5 piramides escalonadas del tamaño del rompecabezas del milenio, una roja, una amarilla, una azul, una verde y una blanca ademas de una caja de madera pequeña con escrituras extrañas y el objeto tipo metalico que cambia de colores)**

**ishizu - ciertamente, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte...1º ¿Como los conseguistes?**

**zero - yo... no lo se, cuando me di cuenta ayer desperte en medio de la neblina, y no recordaba casi nada**

**(entra marik)**

**zero y marik - TU**

**ishizu - Que pasa?**

**marik - el, el es el que estaba en mi sueño, cuando cayo ese rayo y esa energia lo cubrio todo se desvanecio en el aire**

**zero - tu eres el sacerdote aquel entonces**

**(entra tea)**

**Tea - Hola, ishizu, te importa si me llevo a marik por un rato?**

**(sin esperar respuesta de ishizu lo toma de un brazo y se lo lleva)**

**(la piramide roja brilla, los ojos de zero se vuelven grises)**

**- señorita ishtar, permitale avisarle que llego el tiempo de la ultima profecia, si no hacemos algo pronto este mundo quedara condenado a un ciclo de 21512 años de sufrimiento o a la destruccion, necesitare su ayuda por eso**

**ishizu - como sabe de eso?**

**zeros - yo hace mas de 5000 años habia muerto y fui revivido en otro mundo, por mis padres quienes usaron los articulos magicos mayas para revivirme**

**y debolverme mi memoria, pero por culpa de la interferencia de alguien o algo  perdi mi memoria de nuevo y puedo ser yo solo por instantes, por eso,**

**necesitare su ayuda para volver a ser yo por completo, cuando sea necesario regresare, ah y por cierto, mi nombre es zeros en esta forma (desaparece en el aire)**

**(va caminando yugi, y se encuentra con zeros)**

**Yugi - ah, hola, por cierto, cual es tu nombre?**

**zero - mi nombre es zero, porque lo preguntas?**

**yugi - pues me parecio sorprendente la manera en la que vencistes a seto**

**zero - a decir verdad no estoy seguro de como lo hice**

**yugi - eso no importa, despues de todo si confias en el corazon de las cartas aun con un mal deck puedes ganar**

**zero - corazon... de las cartas?**

**yugi - si, te explicare(entran a la tienda de juegos)**

**(entra la chica de pelo rubio y ojos grises a la tienda de juegos)**

**yugi - disculpe pero la tienda ahora esta cerrada**

**(zero se queda mirandola a los ojos, ni siquiera puede pensar)**

**yami [yugi, ten cuidado siento una energia maligna como nunca la senti]**

**(ella se va y zero la sugue con su mirada como perdida)**

**yugi - hey zero, adonde vas?**

**(en el parque estan marik y tea conversando)**

**tea - porque te estasalejando de mi, contesta!**

**marik - no puedo decirlo...**

**tea - QUE, ACASO ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO**

**marik - (se ven lagrimas en los ojos de marik)no tea no es eso, es que parece que se esta por cumplir la ultima profecia(se pone a llorar sobre el hombro de tea)**

**tea - La ultima profecia?**

**marik -asi...**

**ishizu - MARIK, Ven aqui, sabes que esta prohibido que lo digas**

**marik - pero hermana (se lo lleva arrastrandolo)**

**tea [la ultima profecia? tendra algo que ver con mi sueño?]**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno, creo que para la proxima debere esforzarme mas, pasa que es lo unico que me salio, no ando muy bien que digamos, mañana debo ir al hospital aunque no quiero**

**hasta la proxima...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola, les recuerdo que yugioh no es mio sino de su autor y konami**

**ahora, al fic**

**------------------------------------------------SECRETOS DE UN DESCONOCIDO------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------Capitulo 3--------------------------------------------------------------**

**(una semana despues)**

**(Se ve a Zero caminando por la mañana en ese parque tan misterioso y que le llama tanto la atencion y de repente ve a una chica con unas marcas a los lados de la cara, de pelo azul brilllante largo que lo lleva suelto y ojos azul brillante tmb, de baja estatura, que viste una capa azul, bluza color cafe, un cinto negro y un faldon azul marino que lleva en una de sus manos una cajita de material desconocido brillante y al acercarce zero a ella sus articulos mayas brillan tambienlas piramides miniatura)**

**Zero - Queee... Porque brillan mis articulos mayas junto con esa cosa?**

**- ...es mi articulo de adivinacion astrologica maya y me dice que hoy te enfrentaras al faraon**

**Zero - Faraon?**

**- Mi nombre es Pam y luego creo que volveremos a encontrarnos zero... o deberia decir zeros?... en fin debo irme, debo hacer algo importante**

**Zero - espera, como sabes mi nombre y  el de mi otra personalidad?(ella se fue)**

**(zero sigue caminando, de repente ve a la chica que encontro al llegar y a la de los ojos rojos enfrentandose como la vez anterior y cuando estaba por ser derrotada la 1ª el se acerca sosteniendo una de las piramides escalonadas miniaturas, la que es color blanco)**

**(de esta piramide sale el fantasma de una chica que tiene pelo negro medio largo suelto, ojos oscuros y viste de blanco y entra en zero, de repente zero es cubierto por una especie de armadura muy extraña color violeta y sus ojos se vuelven brilles al tiempo que la piramide roja brilla y se vuelve zeros)**

**(le lanza un rayo a la chica de los ojos rojos de una de sus manos y sostiene una esfera de energia al tiempo que se acerca a la chica de los ojos rojos)**

**(la chica de los ojos rojos desaparece y anna hikaru cae al suelo, agotada)**

**Zeros - ¿estas bien anna?**

**Anna - Si, no es nada con lo que no pueda, aunque nunca pense llegases a este punto**

**Zero - yo crei que necesitabas ayuda pero si no es asi...(zeros desaparece en el aire)**

**(reaparece en una calle, aun lleva esa extraña armadura violeta)**

**Tea - Que es eso que llevas puesto zero?**

**(la armadura sa desvanece en el aire)**

**Zeros - de que estas hablando?**

**Tea - ermm, no yo pense que...**

**(llega marik) - TU ALEJATE DE TEA**

**Zeros - ermm, creo que tienes razon, mejor les dejo solos**

**Tea - QUE CREISTE QUE TE ESTABA ENGAÑANDO(tea se pone a llorar)**

**Ademas que crees que yo soy tuya, tengo sentimientos (se va corriendo llorando)**

**Marik - No, yo, yo pense(marik se le escapan algunas lagrimas)**

**(zero entra al museocon los ojos normales, ofcourse)**

**Zero - Hola ishizu^^ Vamos?**

**Ishizu - eh, por supuesto zero**

**Zero - Adonde estaria bien primero?**

**Ishizu - ^^Porque no vamos a kaiba land, ahi ahora pusieron cosas nuevas**

**Zero - Esta bien[aunke kaiba no me agrada mucho pero no creo nos vayamos a encontrar]**

**(unas horas despues, ya en la tarde)**

**Ishizu - ^^vayamos a ahi sera muy divertido(entran a una sala de juegos)**

**(de repente zero accidentalmente se choca con yugi y el rompecabezas del milenio brilla)**

**Yami - No, y ahora vamos a tener un duelo, tengo asuntos pendientes contigo**

**[Yugi - Pero yami, no me parece adecuado, el no ha hecho nada malo]**

**[Yami - no es por eso, es por una de las cosas que recorde, el es mi primer sospechoso]**

**(va ya mas de unas 2 horas y comenzo a anochecer sin embargo ambos sigen con 2750 puntos de vida en los que estan desde hace mas de una hora atorados)**

**Zero - descarto un kuriboh y asi el daño a mis puntos de vida queda anulado y activo una de mis cartas boca abajo ¡espadas de luz reveladora!**

**Yami - revive al monstruo y revivo al mago oscuro**

**Zero - activaste mi carta de trampa, fisura y ahora solo tienes la elfa oscura en el campo**

**Yami - paso el turno**

**Zero - pongo a la maga oscura en modo de ataque y uso esta carta para cambiar una carta de mi mano con la tuya y viceversa y elijo a tu dragon alado de ra**

**[Yami - ¿Como sabia que lo tenia en la mano?]**

**(zero le muestra la mano a yami y el toma su princesa tsurugi)**

**y ahora invoco a mystical sand[2100ATK 1700DEF, typeRock se ve como una brujita de rojo con pelo verde y ojos oscuros] y paso el turno**

**Yami - pongo a pa princesa tsuruigi en el campo y su efecto hace que por cada turno tu pierdas 500 puntos de vida por cada carta magica, de equipo, de trampa o monstruo que tengas en el campo(zeros pierde 2000 LP) y paso el turno**

**Zero - Escucha mi canto, escucha mi llamado, te ofresco 250 puntos de vida, 3 de las cartas que tengo en mi mano y todos los monstruos en el campo, aparece ante mi y muestrame tu poder dragon alado de ra!(zero le guiña el ojo a ishizu y ella se sonroja, entonces justo aparece marik mirando molesto a zero)**

**Ataca a la princesa tsurugi(yami pierde todos sus puntos de vida)**

**Marik - No puedo creerlo, derroto al faraon!**

**Ishizu - lo hiciste muy bien zero**

**[Marik - ¿que? mi hermana acompañaba a zero? ¿que esta pasando?]**

**(el rompecabezas del milenio brilla)**

**Yugi - te felicito, puedes tomar la carta que quieras, hasta ahora nadie me habia ganado(zero toma el dragon alado de ra)**

**¿por cierto, como sabias el canto?**

**(zero se sonroja)**

**Zero - bueno, es que... ishizu me enseño**

**Yugi, joey, tea - Ishizu?**

**(marik se va caminando, se le ve mas que molesto)**

**[marik - realmente se ha cumplido la ultima profecia pero a decir verdad, el no me agrada]**

**[tea - (mirando a marik)creo que me excedi tratare de arreglar las cosas mañana]**

**(zero e ishizu se van juntos y todos se quedan mirandolos boquiabiertos)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno, nos veremos el capitulo siguiente y por favor envienme res sobre este ficXD**


End file.
